Goh Hamazaki
"Protect the Tojo Clan. It's only proof that we walked on this earth." Goh is the tough leader of the Hamazaki Family (浜崎組, Hamazaki-gumi). He has earned the nickname "Emperor of Hama" (ハマの帝王, Hama no Teiō); "Hama" being short for Yokohama, the family's hometown. Although tall and strong, Hamazaki is more tactful and cunning than Kanda, using intimidation, manipulation and business connections to further his ambitions. He's one of three primary antagonists in Yakuza 3 and a supporting protagonist in Yakuza 4. He then died in Yakuza 4 defending Kiryu.He was shot in his back. Yakuza 3 With only 10 members in his family, Hamazaki rose to the top ranks of the Tojo Clan after taking over Yokohama from the Japanese branch of the Snake Flower Triad 4 years ago. It is shown that Hamazaki was secretly working with the Snake Flower Triad leader Lau Ka Long, who survived the events of Yakuza 1, in order to accomplish this. Interested in the land resort deal, he works with the Land Minister Suzuki in order to remove the orphanage. With the land in his possession, he plans to create a secret casino for the Triad group. To stop Kiryu from interfering in his plans to take over the Tojo Clan and claim the Okinawa resort land in his possession, he blackmails Majima to use his family to stop him. When that doesn't go to plan, he convinces his partner Lau Ka Long and his Triad to invade Kamurocho, though Lau is more than obliged out of revenge against Kiryu. After Lau Ka Long is killed, the Snake Flower Triad HQ in China destroys Goh's Hamazaki Family for allowing their Japanese branch leader to be killed. He goes into hiding. In the game's ending, he appears again in Theater Square confronting Kazuma. Devoid of the power he once had as a yakuza chairman, Goh tells Kiryu that he is a wanted man and that he would be better off dead than to live in personal shame. Kiryu convinces Goh that it's not too late to mend his ways as long as he is alive, stretching his hand out as a sign of trust. Goh walks towards Kiryu, stabbing him in his abdomen with a knife. With Kiryu dying, Goh mockingly states to Kazuma that his idealism will not amount to anything now that he's near death, and Kiryu responds that he still believes in people and his ideals even if he's dying, as the now-deceased Mine taught him this lesson. Bemused by Kiryu's resolve, he is tackled by Kazuki and Yuya, and forced to the ground as the police sirens wail in the background. Yakuza 4 Goh Hamazaki appears again in Yakuza 4, now as a 51-year-old prisoner at the same facility Taiga Saejima is transferred to. After Saejima is beaten, Hamazaki manages to get in to see him and convinces him to join his escape effort. With weapon expert Kamiyama's help, who is also an inmate at the prison, the two manage to get past the guards. While sneaking out, Hamazaki obtains confidential documents pertaining to the Tojo Clan. After a final showdown with prison guard Saito, Hamazaki is shot multiple times. Before he and Saito fall into the sea, he tells Saejima to find a man named Kiryu. Hamazaki washes up on the Sunshine Orphanage's beach in Okinawa some time later. Haruka, remembering the events of the previous year, refuses to let him near the other children. Kiryu and Hamazaki into town only to meet up with Yasuko, Saejima's half-sister. The group meets at Tamashiro's abandoned office, but are ambushed by Saito and the other guards. Although Saito is defeated, Hamazaki sustains a fatal back wound and dies in hospital. Haruka keeps his body at the orphanage until Kiryu returns so he can be buried. Appearance He wears a gold medallion necklace in Yakuza 3 along with his suit. He appears to have a heavy build, similar to Saejima. Personality During Yakuza 3, Hamazaki was potrayed to be very cruel and sadistic. During his introduction, he bombs a chinese restaurant and he even planned the assassination of Kashiwagi. Hamazaki is also cunning and has a strong connection with the chinese triad, which causes his relatively small clan to be feared. However, this eventually backfires as the chinese triads betrayed him after Lau Ka Long's death and causing him to lost everything. At the ending of Yakuza 3, he blamed Kiryu for his misfortune and stabbed him. He even reacts with scorn to Kazuma's speech about redemption but surprised when the latter still believes in it during the face of death. However, during the events of Yakuza 4, he begins to had a change of heart after meeting Saejima. Being the second person to ever trust him, Hamazaki who planned to only use him as a tool to escape comes to respect him after Saejima calls him a brother. He even sacrificed himself so that Saejima can escape. During his reunion with Kiryu, he also shown more respect to him and became a lot more good and kind hearted than the last time they met. He helped Kiryu to protect Yasuko during the attack from the prison guards, and died in the process. His last words for Kiryu and Saejima is that they must protect the Tojo Clan because it's the only proof they've ever walked the earth. Category:Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Deceased charcters Category:Hamazaki Family Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Prisoners Category:Non-playable characters Category:Tojo Clan Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Anti-Villians Category:Yakuza 4 Characters